My Life
by aleaobb
Summary: Rory meets logan in europe and the two embark on the adventure of a life time with crazy families, friends, school and Stars Hollow. A Rogan Fic.please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

Rory was spending the summer in Europe with her grandmother Emily to escape from her mother and from Dean while her grandma forgot about her separation from her husband.

Rory entered a small café near the trevie fountain in Rome she had time to spare before she had to go back to the hotel. She had come to this café at the same time for the past three days and always saw a blond young man sitting at a table watching her

"Can I get you anything signora" asked the waiter as he came by her table

"un café per favore" she said as she sat looking around

"Right away signora" he walked off and Rory pulled out a book and began to read. She was so absorbed in it that she did not notice when the waiter came back but she did notice him leaving her a rose.

"what is this" she asked bemused at what was going on. "It's from the gentleman over there; he said it had to go to the lovely lady with the book in the corner that's you".

The blond man came and sat down next to her as the waiter left. He extended his right hand for her to shake "hi, I'm Logan I've seen you here before. I had to work up the nerve to talk to you. And your name is…"

"Rory" she replied with a smile on her face, she wouldn't admit it but he was cute.

"can I convince you to let me join you?"

"maybe but what's in it for me" she asked smiling at him coyly.

"you get to say you had coffee with a gorgeous guy" "wow somebodies ego is stifling"

"I'll buy you the most amazing ice cream we can even get coffee flavour, the store is next door"

"A large scoop and you got yourself a deal" she said standing and walking with him to the door

**Five hours later**

"I can't believe that live in Hartford that is so surreal" Rory was in shock that he lived that close to her and her grandparents.

"yep all my life" Logan laughed at her expression. The two of them had been discussing their lives and why they were hiding in Europe. Logan was shocked he could carry an honest conversation with someone he just met but it was happening.

"oh my god I have to call my grandma were leaving tomorrow" Rory jumped up from her seat and scrambled for her things in a rush. Logan grabbed her had just as she began to leave and pulled her towards him.

"I want to see you again, I'll follow you through Europe if I have to" Logan wasn't ready to let this girl walk out of his life. "So what do you say?"

Rory was in shock she really had no idea what to say, yet if she ignored her head telling her to say no her heart was telling her to say yes. After a while of her just staring Logan began to get nervous until "YES"

_That's the first chappie I hope everyone likes it and I intend to update tomorrow_

_Please Rand R_

_aleaobbxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.**

**2 Months later (start of school)**

"you really should be careful with that sofa" Rory said as she led the two movers carrying said sofa to her new dorm room. She opened the door and let them in while trying to grab her phone from her purse.

"Hello" she said down the phone as she waved her friend Marty into the room

"Hello dear I was just wondering if my lovely great granddaughter made it to school safely"the strict tone of her gran's British accent coming through the phone very clearly.

"Hey gran yeah I'm fine I just got here and am getting everything settled with the movers"

"Good dear good I shall leave you to your work but I shall be in Hartford next week to visit my son and expect to see you and young Mr Huntzberger together"

Trix was the only one out of both their families who knew about Logan and their relationship and supported them whole heartedly. They had met her when their trip took them to London and they stopped by her home. She knew her great granddaughter was afraid of how her mother would react so she decicded to be in town for when the two of them revealed their news to their families. After all she was the reigning Lorelai and the matriarch of the family, they would have to accept her approval on the couple.

"Of course gran I will make sure we are there but I really have to go now" Rory really did love her gran but could see Marty waiting so she needed to end the call. They said their goodbyes and she hung up turning to Marty with an apologetic smile

"sorry that was my gran she is a little demanding" she walked over to him and joined him in looking around her dorm room.

"hey do you want to get a coffee"

"do you even need to ask, how was your summer?" she was genuinely curious as to what her friends did as she hadn't heard from them all summer, she had been to busy

"well I met nicole Riche and spent the next two months showering-what about you"

"oh we so should have started with me" she was dreading trying to have to explain to her friends and family what she did this summer

They got their coffee and were standing near the cart trying to talk as they got their drinks.

"oh I'm sorry" Marty said as he was crashed into from the side

"no really you couldn't see me here" the guy was a brunette about the same age as marty and Rory . He had a snobbish tone of voice and his clothes were clearly designer. Rory instantely knew his type he was society.

"not everyone is staring at you Colin"Rory's heart nearly skipped a beat and the comment, right in front of her was Logan. She had missed him, they hadn't seen each other for two days and in her opinion that was too long.

Logan stood watching Rory as they introduced themselves, he could see this guy Marty had a crush on Rory and wasn't sure how he felt about that so he decicded to push for some introductions.

"wait a minute I'm seeing a uniform of some sort" he knew he was going to pay for this later but decided to see where it went.

"maytag repairman" was the response from one of his friends Finn if the accent was anything to go by.

"I've bartended for some of your parties"Marty was embarrassed he didn't want to have this conversation in front of Rory yet here he was. He saw logan looking at Rory so he decided introductions were in order.

"oh this is Rory" "Nice to meet you guys"

"are you still offering your services I assume your financial situation hasn't changed"-Rory was really mad at Logan now and would make sure to give him a piece of her mind later.

"fantastic well we better go" Logan could tell the guys were getting impatient and thought it was best to get them away from here now.

"bye Ireally cant stand those guys"

"Really wonder why" Rory felt bad that Marty went through that and it just strengthened her resolve to tear into Logan the next time they were alone.

_So that's it sorry but mid term was ending and I had a pile of home work to do before today._

_aleaobbxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter 3**

_Logan POV_

Logan still wasn't sure how he had ended up here, he and Colin were taking Finn to every dorm on campus so he could meet up with the girl he had been with the night before but typical Finn he couldn't remember much more than she was a redhead hence the hunt.

They came to the last dorm and were very testy at this stage.

"Ok Finn last dorm please tell some of this looks familiar" Colin looked like he was getting very fed up and in need of a strong drink.

"Um uh" Finn looked around trying to see if he had been here

"I think he doesn't recognise it" Logan pointed out when Finn didn't answer and looked around confused.

"No this is it" Finn said as he ran passed a girl to get to a door at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me can I help you" Logan knew that voice anywhere, he turned and there was Rory holding posters that she had been putting up. He was about to say something to her when Colin beat her to it

"no thank you" he said rudely. Logan wasn't happy about how he spoke to rory but he couldn't say anything now as it would make them suspicious so he walked to Finn at the door who had taken the small white board and was leaving a number.

"Don't leave your number finn don't leave your number" He was trying to dissuade him

"I'm not leaving my number I'm leavings his" Finn said pointing to Logan

"excuse me put that's my room" Rory decided to intervene at this three guys turned to her and looked her up and down.

"OK leave my number" Logan remarked to Finn. There were many things Rory could have said to that but none of them were appropriate for her present company

"are sure this is your room" Finnsaid looking very distraught that he was wrong, he needed to find his so called love of his life from the previous night.

"I'm sure but maybe if you tell me her name or what she looked like I might be able to help you"

"Um she had red hair…." Finn couldn't really remember much about the girl other than her hair

"well I'm sorry I understand its hard to lose a potential soulmate like that" anyone could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"please excuse my friend he needs to learnthat vodka and blondes don't mix" Logan said to Rory while giving her a secret little smile over her attitude she had.

"redheads" said Finn in exasperation as he walked to the stairs with Colin to continue his search.

As soon as they were gone Logan pressed Rory against the wall and kissed her. He cradled the back of her head in one hand and kept the other at her waist. He was crazy about this girl and could never get enough of her and he hadn't been able to do this earlier since his and her friends had been present and would be confused as hell.

"Hey Ace I missed you"he said as he pulled away breathlessly and gave her his cheeky smirk. Both were caught up in each other that they did not notice some one watching them.

_Colin POV_

He wasn't sure what was taking Huntz so long to get back up here but then again he may have started flirting and it could be a while. He watched as Finn did find mystery girl from last night and started to chat her up so he walked to the stairs to look for logan but what he saw wasn't what he expected, Logan was there with the girl only he was holding her between his body and the wall, he was looking at her lovingly which was something Colin had never seen before. He eavesdropped on their conversation and they were talking about the posters she was putting up as they were of an old professor who Colin knew had a habit of dating freshmen girls but he couldn't see Logan for going for one of the cast offs. As he listened longer he realised her roommate had been the last in the string since the man had died and wanted to hold a wake. He couldn't believe a girl would put her friend through the wringer with the rumours.

He moved off to the side as he heard Logan say he was going to catch up with them. As he re-joined Finn he watched him get shot down just as Logan joined them.

"Don't worry about it buddy" Logan said to cheer him up as they left Bradford Hall to go back to their dorm. Colin was deep in thought over what he had seen and didn't know what to do. He decided to see if Logan would say anything over the next few days and if not he would confront him on it.

_So that's the next chappie Iwant to thank everyone for reading and reviewing so far, if I get five new good reviews by Monday I will update quickly_

_aleaobbxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter Four**

_Rory POV_

Rory still couldn't believe Paris had done that to her, she made it look like Rory was the one that had been dating Professor Fleming because she had been the one putting up the posters for the wake she was holding in their dorm room. The wake had started and Paris was going through her neurosis making sure everything was perfect, she had books for people to take and photos of the professor everywhere only people didn't really catch the fact that it was a wake they thought it was a party.

"Hey" Rory turned and smiled slightly when she saw Marty coming towards her with a drink as he avoided Paris. He reached her side and handed her the cup he brought with him.

"Thanks" she said as she took the cup and turned again to look at the people in her room who were walking round drinking and talking and at Paris who was coming towards them.

"Marty thank you for coming please feel free to take a book" she said in a slightly shaky voice before walking off again. Marty looked after her and at the people in the room then said what had been on his mind for a while

"Hey are you seeing anyone?" Rory was confused as to where that came from but knowing she didn't want to lie to her friend so she said

"Yeah kind of its really complicated" she hoped he would drop the subject but couldn't stop the smile that threatened to overtake her face as she thought of her summer

_**Flashback**_

_**Rory was walking along the street in London on her way to meet her gran after leaving her grandma at the hotel for her nap. She had so much to tell her and hoped to get her advice on what to do next. She walked in to the café smiling as she saw her gran sitting at a table waiting for her while sipping her tea. She walked over and sat down**_

"_**Hello Gran I hope I didn't keep you waiting I just had to wait for grandma to go for her nap"**_

_**Trix looked at her great granddaughter who resembled her late husband, Rory was very important to her and when she had called and told her everything Trix insisted they get together to talk face to face. She knew her darling felt guilty over what she had done at home and was nervous about her relationship with this new young man.**_

"_**Not at all darling I know I'm not Emily's favourite person at the moment so it's fine, now tell me how are you doing since we last spoke"**_

"_**I'm good I spent some time with Logan again yesterday when he arrived"**_

"_**Oh so he is still following you through Europe that's very considerate and romantic of him does he know of this lunch"**_

"_**I know that I've never felt the way I feel with him when I'm with someone else but what about mom, grandma and grandpa not to mention his family they would never really be happy for us".**_

"_**What about the Haydens darling how would they react"**_

"_**dad nana and granddad would be happy and like him if they knew how happy he makes me and that he loved me before he knew I was a double heiress" her father's family always wanted what was best for her and for her to be happy. They knew it would be hard for her soon as they planned to announce she was their heiress, it was like the best kept secret everyone in society knew the heiress was Christopher's eldest daughter but nobody knew her name or met her even though they tried even the Huntzberger's tried but got nothing on her.**_

"_**well there you will have people on your side darling but let me ask you one thing-do you love him could you see yourself with him 20 years from now if so why are you so afraid"**_

_**Rory thought about everything she had felt and been through with Logan over the last two months and had her answer-"I do"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Rory remembered that day because it marked a turning point in her life. She came back to reality to see some guys try to get a keg in the door

"Uh oh Marty can you go get rid of them and that thing before Paris sees and throws a fit." Marty moved to do as she said as Rory went to answer her phone which was ringing. She answered but before she even got to say hello her mother's voice filled her ear.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I really didn't mean to sic her on you" her mother was rambling trying to get everything out quickly so her daughter wouldn't kill her. "I'm really really sorry"

"mom why are you sorry and who did you sic on me" Rory asked as she was con fused as to what her mother was talking about until she saw her grandma's familiar hair and heard her calling to her from across the room.

"I have to go now mother I'll talk to you about this later I can't believe you sent her to me."

"Grandma hi what are you doing here" Rory asked as she walked towards the woman at the door looking into the room.

"Your grandfather has been going out at all hours and I refuse to be the one staying at home alone why are there photos of Professor Fleming everywhere"

"grandma professor Fleming died this is a wake for him" she explained she thought her grandma would have known this then realised that her and grandpa really weren't talking so she probably didn't know.

"Oh really well I hope I don't have to go to the man's funereal" "No grandma he was cremated" just then Paris came running up and threw herself into Emily's arms and started crying. Emily began to comfort her as Rory moved off to find Marty again, she could see people were beginining to leave so she thought it would be the perfect time to bow out so she find Marty said goodnight, went to her room and called Logan.

"Hello" Rory could tell by the noise in the background that he was at a party and from his voice that he was bored but not many would be able to tell it was just that she knew him so well.

"hey MAC it's me I was just calling to find out the plan for tonight" The two had decided they would see what they're friends are doing before deciding where they would stay for the night.

"hey Finn and Colin have both gone home with their ladies for the night and they won't be back at our room until tomorrow afternoon so you can come stay in my dorm tonight."

"ok I'll pack some spare clothes and see you soon" "do you want me to meet you and walk you here." "No I'm fine I'll see you when I get to your room, I love you baby" "see you ace"

Rory hung up her phone and started to get a small bag ready for tomorrow, she grabbed her favourite pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. She was almost ready when she went to the bathroom and got her toiletateries so she could take a shower at logan's in the morning rather than come home. She finished up gathered everything up and left for Logan's room.

She got to his room and knocked on his door waiting for him to answer, when he did she was shocked when he literally pulled her into the room and wrapped her up inhis arms and captured her lips kissing her feverently.

"well isn't that a hello" Rory said as she was still breathless from his kiss. He chuckled at her and took her bag in one hand and led her into the room.

"yeah well I missed you and that little kiss early wasn't enough for me" he got everything ready for them since rory called and had just been waiting forher to arrive now that she was here he was ready to go to sleep with her beside him it had been a long day so he was absolutely exhausted.

"ready for bed MAC" she asked as she walked toward the bed in his room in her pjs and fuzzy slippers.

"ready ace" logan climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as they settled down to sleep together for the first time in days.

**The next Morning**

Rory woke to the sound of her alarm on her phone and looked around the room she was in. It wasn't her room at home or the dorm or at either of her grandparents then she remembered she had stayed with logan and this was his dorm room. She knew she had to get used to it as she would be here a lot for the next few months. She saw logan wasn't in bed abd could take a guess that he was the one in the shower so she got up and began to gather her things together before the stooges came back to find her here. As she got herself together she saw a photo on Logan's bedside table that made her smile it was taken when the two were in London and was very special to the two of them.

Logan came out of the bathroom to find she had used Colin's shower and was getting ready to leave, he came up behind her and kissed her neck causing her to jump a little in fright and turn around

"Don't do that you scared me" she said as she smacked his shoulder. Rory turned to him and held up a necklace "help me put this on and then I have to go"

Logan helped place the necklace on her and then stood behind her stroking it as they looked in the mirror together. This necklace was very significant to the two of them-it held her engagement and wedding rings.

_Alright got that done and loaded I said five by Monday not six by Sunday but whatever and well done to loveinstantstar who guessed correctly. Same as last time five good reviews in two days=new chapter._

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter 5**

_Logan POV_

Logan went about his day actually attending one of his classes before heading back to his dorm to talk with the guys before he had to go to the newsroom. He knew his father would plan on calling the editor to see if he showed up and if he didn't he'd be the one getting the call.

He walked into his dorm room to see Colin sitting on the couch watching Steph argue with Finn over a comment he made about her body, big mistake.

"What did Finn say this time which pissed her off" Logan asked as he joined Colin on the sofa.

"He made a comment that she wouldn't fit into the dress she bought for the LDB starting event." They watched as Steph smacked Finn across the head and then joined them to calm down before she did something dangerous.

"Hey Huntz where were you yesterday I didn't see you at the party in fact I haven't seen you since you came back from Europe this summer" Steph missed her friends when they weren't around and she really hadn't seen logan in a while and the guys were saying he was starting to act weird.

"Sorry I was busy with something" Logan wasn't really in the mood to get into it with his friends and he wanted to get to the paper soon to see his wife. He still couldn't believe he was married and that it was his choice.

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan met up with Rory at his hotel after her lunch with her great gran, he could tell that they had gotten into some heavy topics but decided not to ask he knew she would tell him when she was ready and not to push the topic before then. They went on a tour around London and spent their time together basically having fun until they stopped in front of a small church and Rory was lost in her thoughts of her tea with gran as she looked at this tiny little chapel and thought it was simply perfect. She refocused on Logan when she realised that he had been trying to get her attention.**_

"_**Oh sorry what were you saying" Logan looked at her and Rory could see he had a very serious look in his eye that if she was honest with herself scared her a little.**_

"_**I love you you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life" he said the whole sentence with such passion and desire in his voice that she didn't doubt for a second that he meant what he said. She just looked at him and remembered her talk with her gran and the conclusion she came to then and decided to clue him in as he looked like he was afraid she would reject him.**_

"_**Logan I love you too more than anything" "so answer mw this Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"**_

_**Rory was in shock she couldn't believe he would ask her now, they had only known each other for two months but even as she thought they knew each other as if they had been together for a lifetime. He knew everything about her life and the things she had never even told her mother and she knew him probably better than he knew himself sometimes, after her talk with Gran she knew she was going to take a risk for the first time in her life so she did the one thing she could think of.**_

_**She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him as she repeatedly whispered "yes" in a shaky voice.**_

_**Logan knew this was the best day of his life and couldn't get over that fact as he took Rory by the hand and led her into the small chapel to enquire about the two of them getting married.**_

_**End Flashback**_

They had gotten married the next day with Trix as a witness, they had had to wait so they could get the license but after that they married instantly. Emily had gone up north to visit some of her friends and avoid her mother in law but agreed to let Rory meet her up there in a few days rather than come straight away. They had a nice ceremony and still kept their rings on chains around their necks, they even spent time together like an old married couple.

He came back to reality to Steph trying to find out if he bought her anything on his trip and if he did she wanted it now damn it. He told her he'd give it to her later and headed off to the newsroom for the staff meeting.

When he arrived he could tell Doyle had already given out the beats to the various reporters because they were all settling at their desks beginning to work. He walked into the room and headed over to Doyle who was talking to Rory and looked like he was having a heart attack

"Doyle my good man how are you this year?" Logan said as he reached them

"Good I'm good I wasn't aware you would be re-joining the paper so I already gave out the beats"

"That's fine I'll just take what's left"

"The thing is there isn't anything left"

"perfect my favourite" logan laughed at the look an Doyle's face, he looked close to a coronary at the thought of what Mitchum Huntzberger would say if he knew his son wasn't working at the paper.

Logan went and began to take a nap at his desk when an IM appeared on his screen, it was from rory.

_-Are you alright __you looked like you really wanted to hurt Doyle with all that ass kissing-_

_-Yeah I'm fine listen there's an LDB planning session later today I will bring up your initiation with the guys, a Gilmore and a Hayden means you more than any one deserves to be a member.-_

_-Ok if that's what you want but I'm still not sure I want to join remember-_

_-I remember sweetheart but I promised your gran to get you involved after all she was a key member in her day not to mention your grandpa it's important, group's foundation-_

_- I'll let you go and leave the news room some people want to talk do Doyle without worrying that he'll get an ulcer-_

_-Love you ace-_

Rory looked over to Logan's desk but saw he had already made his escape from the room and thought it was very good because she chose to talk to Doyle about her article and could see a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and he looked like he was wheezing so she decided to get coffee and talk later

_Colin POV_

He still wasn't sure what to make of Huntz's strange behaviour, he left the party early and alone last night, there was that girl from the hallway and he was sure there was someone else here because there was a tampon wrapper in his bathroom that hadn't been there before.

They walked in the door to the pub and sat in a booth with some of the other members until they were only waiting on Logan and Steph which was not really surprising at all same routine every time. When the two finally joined them they got down to planning when Logan dropped a bombshell

"We have another person for an initiation this year"

Colin was confused he handled the initiations and hadn't heard a thing about missing an initiate "what are you talking about Logan I double checked the list I didn't miss any one"

Logan was looking at them all with that little smirk that made me want to hurt him "yes we did there is a reporter at the paper whose last name is Gilmore turns out she's Emily and Richards granddaughter and was supposed to have been inducted last year but it never happened, Richard is not very impressed"

"what there's a Gilmore on campus since when" Colin didn't care that his voice had gotten high pitched Gilmore was a legacy within the LDB and the fact that one was on campus and not in the group was bad for them. He didn't even want to imagine the lashing he could get for this it was his job to deal with this and it reflected badly on him that he didn't know about this girl.

"yeah she's a sophomore she writes for the YDN god Colin calm down ok I talked to Richard and I have an idea how to handle this" Logan looked slightly worried that Colin was about to work himself into a panic attack but he had to admit it was funny to see what his ace's name could do and that wasn't even her full name he couldn't wait for that announcement to see their reactions.

"What put me out of my misery what is your great plan" "She's a reporter and she's working the features section right? Take her to an event and let her write an article on the group to keep her happy and also it will increase the groups legend since no one outside of us has ever gotten to an event"

"have you lost your mind Huntzberger why the hell would that be a good idea" Colin had gotten on to the shouting stage of shock and everyone else was just watching this drama unfold in front of them but wisely chose to stay out of it.

"think about it Colin she's kept happy therefore Richard is happy meaning this doesn't affect us too much" Colin could tell this wasn't the only reason then remembered that this was the brunette girl from the other day and this just made him even more suspicious but he knew he had no other choice at this stage.

"Fine but you're in charge of her and make sure you lay down some rules"

With that done they continued on planning as if nothing happened but little did they know how much this event would affect them all.

_That's it I want to thank everyone for reviewing your barely giving me time to rate at this rate but that's fine all criticisms are taken on board thank you_

_Hope you like this chapter_

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter six**

_Finn POV_

He couldn't believe that he was up this early, the sun was up for god's sake but no Logan and Colin wouldn't take a hint and leave him be they literally hauled him out of bed. He still didn't get what the big deal was so this Gilmore wasn't initiated why was that their fault, they were sailing around the world the others should have handled it not left it for Colin to get an ulcer about.

"Why do I have to be awake at this ungodly hour" he really wasn't impressed and was determined to let his friends know this.

"Shut up Finn we have to get this right who knows what could happen to our reputations." Colin really was two steps from a heart attack so Logan stepped in before things could get worse.

"Finn stop whining it's not helping and Colin before the others get here tell me who was supposed to handle your job while we were gone" Some of the other members were coming over so they could tell them their plan to handle the problem with Rory's initiation and to get the ball rolling on her invitation.

"What do you know it was Robert's job to handle the inductees while we were gone I was told he handled it exceptionally well clearly he was lying" None of the guys liked Robert he had originally been in the year below them but after their trip for the year they were together. He liked to think he was big stuff but in reality he was a snob that the real kings just barely tolerated.

He should have known Robert was somehow involved he probably thought it would get Colin in hot water or he did something wrong and screwed it up. He was contemplating these thoughts when he heard a knock at the door so he got up to let them all in.

"So Huntz want to tell me why we all had to march our asses over her straight away and …Oh My God is that Finn awake at 8am?" Steph truly was a character a real bubbly girly girl who wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. She had been his friend for years even being a year younger but she was thrilled that she would graduate with her three best friends but that also meant she knew them very well and was confused at Finn being up at the same time as the sun.

"Yes he's up everyone sit we have a big problem" Colin was getting involved because this had to hurry up, they were wasting time.

"What Colin did you and the others strike out last night I myself had a lovely time with a blonde last night" Robert of course had to get his say in the conversation. Colin couldn't wait to get into this and find out how he screwed up his job last year and left the mess to him.

"No we didn't but enough about that tell me Robert how last year's initiations went since I'm taking back my job"

"Colin you really need a life they went fine" Robert couldn't believe they were bugging he about that he did a great job and he should get to keep it but no when the kings came back they expected everyone to follow their lead.

"Really then you can explain why I got a very angry phone call the other day which was from one Lorelai Gilmore the First berating me that her great granddaughter came to Yale last year and has yet to be inducted in fact she DOESN'T KNOW about the LDB" by the end of this talk Colin was yelling at Robert's ineptness.

"What do you mean I handled every single person on the list?"

"yes but I told you to check around the old money families to see if there was anyone else coming that we weren't aware of and I checked with the pissed off broad who told me that you were made aware of her great granddaughter was coming by both her and her son yet she was furious that she had been forgotten in the initiation phase"

"I don't get what the big deal is we can just get her in this year"

"Robert it is still a big deal that you didn't do a job that was entrusted to you properly" Colin was getting fed up and decided to just tell the others the plan and get on with it.

"Right well we talked about this and I talked to Mrs Gilmore as well and we came up with a plan for what we're going to do. We're going to do a gesture of good faith. This girl is a journalist and on the paper so we let her write a small article about being inside the LDB and in exchange she joins and gets her relatives off my back before they drive me to an early grave"

"You guys seriously want to let this girl write about us this will ruin us were supposed to be anonymous" Robert wasn't about to go quietly while they made him out to be the bad guy. He looked to the others that came with him for support but he could see they all looked like they were going to agree with the guys as always.

"It's actually not a bad idea there was a slip up years ago when our grandparents went to Yale there were some photos but they didn't get an inside source. This could be good for us increase our mystic on campus" Seth was considered one of the smartest and most reasonable guys in the group and if he agreed they knew it was generally a good idea.

" Good so here is our plan Huntz found out that she will be in the newsroom until 2 o clock today working on some articles so at 12 Finn and Seth are going to go there and get her. You will blindfold her and take her back here, we will ask some questions lay down the rules of this agreement and then we will take off the blindfold but only if she agrees to our conditions first"

Colin really had thought this through and that showed that they really had no other option, if Mr Stick Up His Ass was willing to let a stranger into the group and write about it then it really was serious.

"why do I have to go with Finn" Seth was annoyed he got stuck with Finn for this but he did really want to meet this girl rumour was logan liked her.

"Because we need someone responsible to keep him in line for this" Logan said while ignoring Finn's indignant complaints.

"fine let's go Finn." The two of them left and headed across campus to the YDN newsroom and looked in. they could see the girl they were there to get, Seth thought she was pretty brunette with blue eyes and a very hard work ethic from the looks of things they'd been standing there for ten minutes and hadn't looked up from the computer screen once. He looked at his watch and saw it was time and good thing to as the room was basically empty. He looked at Finn and gestured to the girl

"It's show time"

_Rory POV_

She had been at the newsroom for hours doing endless research on the Life and Death Brigade. She still wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of it but her gran and Logan weren't about to let her out of it they felt that she needed more excitement in her life and there was also the fact that she hadn't even been approached last year Trix was going to have her milk the apology and article for all its worth.

She was busy looking at an old article about the group and how this person couldn't get an inside scoop when a black cloth was tied over her eyes and she was dragged out of the room.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" Rory was starting to get a little scared and they still wouldn't answer her. She prepared to scream when a hand came across her mouth

"Easy love no need to scream you'll get your answers soon" Rory relaxed after that because she knew that accent, it was Finn which meant wherever he was taking her Logan was sure to be there. He was going to get an earful for not waning her about the kidnapping beforehand.

She was starting to wonder where they were taking her when she felt herself get led into a dorm. She could smell leather and coffee and knew it was Logan's dorm room.

"Are you to sure the blindfold is secure our anonymity is crucial" She had a feeling that was Colin he tended tube a worry wort about letting new people in.

"Yes it is very secure I almost got bitten trying to keep her from screaming because she felt like she was kidnapped so yes it is secure" Finn was getting fed up with Colin's freak out on this little problem.

"Enough now you my dear come and sit here" Seth decided it was time to get things underway and have the poor girl stop worrying so he led her to the couch and helped her sit comfortably.

"Now if we could start you are Lorelai Leigh Gilmore correct?"

"Yes but everyone calls me Rory so to not confuse me with my mom"

"Ok that's fine now you started Yale last year, were you ever approached about fulfilling your legacy in a secret society here at Yale?"

Rory knew this was where Logan's lying lessons came into play

"No there is a secret society at Yale is it one of those super-secret run-around in your underwear types?" Rory tried and succeeded in sounding interested in the existence of the club but making it clear she did not get approached.

"Not quite but you see you have us in a bit of a pickle as you should have been initiated last year but the guy who usually does that was away last year and somehow his substitute let you slip through the cracks and your family is not impressed"

"Oh why would my family get pissed off?" Rory really was getting good at spinning this story.

Logan decided he would take over since Seth clearly hadn't imagined her asking so many questions.

"They were upset because your family is a legacy in the group and you should have been brought in immediately. It causes a big embarrassment that you weren't"

"Oh but my grandpa never said anything" Rory really was getting into the role of the ignorant with this but knew she had to stick to what she and Logan decided.

"Well he really can't until you get approached because it's the rules" she could see that Colin was getting impatient with all the questions so they decided to move on.

"Now we have a proposition to make to you that will work out in both our favours, you come to the event and get initiated saving our asses in the process and we let you write an article about getting inside the LDB"

This was where Colin had to cut in "There will of course be rules but for you to get told the rules you have to agree to join and you then get told just before an event. So what's it going to be do we have a deal?"

Rory could tell everyone was looking at her waiting for her decision, she knew this was a big deal for both Gran and for Logan so she simply said

"Deal"

_That's the next chapter sorry it took me so long to update, I had some computer trouble and then school is just insane but any way hit that button and tell me what you think if I get god reviews I'll update faster_

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter seven**

_Logan POV_

He was thrilled she had said yes but he was worried as to how she would cope with the stunt it was pretty dangerous and she wasn't really the type to be so adventurous.

They finished up the questioning and accepted her answer and so they decided it was time to take off the blindfold.

"Ok lovely we can take this off now" Seth reached behind her head and removed the cloth covering her eyes. She blinked several times as she adjusted to the light flooding her eyes. She looked around the room at them taking in thee faces around her; she looked so cute in his opinion.

He could tell something was wrong though when he noticed her tense up when she locked eyes with Robert but she moved on before he could comment on it; he made a note to ask her later.

"So this is the 'secret society' that kidnaps people from their work" They could all hear the teasing tone and knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"Well Love do you have any queries about the agreement or anything else" Finn was making sure they had everything under control because if they forgot something today then Colin would be a nightmare to live with for the next two weeks.

"No I think I'm good thanks but now I have to go grab lunch and get back to my work which you so rudely dragged be away from" She smiled at them and moved to gather her things and left closing the door softly behind her.

The others let out a sigh of relief they didn't realise they were holding when she was gone, that had been rather simple questions withstanding. Now they just had to make sure that everything went smoothly during the event and they could put this whole stressful ordeal behind them.

"Well that went rather well" Steph remarked dryly as they all settled around the room to relax, thinking about what had just occurred "She seemed to handle that rather well and you could tell she was dying of curiosity. This might be a good idea; she will make the group sound even more exclusive and mysterious than it already is"

"Yeah it went fine now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the newsroom about an article or I'll be getting a call from Satan" Everyone knew Logan's dad always made a big deal about how many by-lines he got and if the number wasn't good enough he would call and berate Logan. That wasn't something anyone liked because it usually put him in a foul mood for days and none of them wanted to deal with that.

He left his room amid the goodbyes from the others and made his way to the YDN. As he entered the room his eyes were immediately drawn to her as she sat sitting at her desk typing away at her computer.

He decided against talking to her straight away and walked over to Doyle to talk articles.

"Doyle my good man how are you today?" He smirked as he saw Doyle immediately begin to sweat and cower at the sight of the Huntzberger heir in front of him.

"Fine Logan and how is the family?" He could tell Doyle was starting with the kissing his ass early this year.

"The family is good you know how it is. Now I need an article to keep that pretty picture in my father's head and him out of the newsroom so what have you got for me?" He knew the mention of his father would get Doyle's attention, he revered his father but he terrified him even more than Logan did.

"Well I have an article on financial types for the average college student but I don't think it is up your alley"

"Yeah I agree anything else?" He was sounding a little desperate but he needed to keep his father away from Yale.

"I do need someone to do a biography piece on Professor Asher Fleming since he died over the summer, you interested?" It was clear Doyle also wanted to keep Huntzberger senior away and wanted Logan to take the article if it meant achieving that.

"I'll take it when do you want it?"

"Get it to me by Thursday for Friday's edition"

"Thanks Boss" Logan was feeling more cheerful now that he had a story and knew if he got stuck he could always get his beautiful wife to help him.

Thinking of her he glanced over at her desk only to see she had left while he was talking with the editor. He contemplated calling her but soon realised he would be late for a lunch date with his sister so he headed out.

_Trix's POV_

It still looked as lovely as ever as she walked through the door of her home in Hartford. She was glad she managed to keep her arrival a secret from her son and his wife, she still felt bad about Emily finding that letter but she wasn't about to tell her that.

She knew when her granddaughter gave her families the news of her marriage to the young Huntzberger things would get very hard but her darling was a Gilmore and she was made of stronger stuff than most and could survive anything but it would be painful to talk to her mother.

The two girls were so close that when Lorelai found out that Rory had gotten married without telling her to someone she only knew for two months she was going to raise the roof.

She knew that the Huntzberger's also wouldn't take this well, they would assume her darling girl was pregnant and wanted to trap Logan for his money but if they so much as dared to accuse her of something like that she would go to Elias. He was a very good old friend to both her and her late husband and he knew she would not tolerate her family being spoken ill of when his own son married his wife because he had gotten her pregnant after a brief fling.

They planned to have dinner this Friday with Richard, Emily and Lorelai to tell them the news, then it was brunch with the Hayden's on Saturday ending with dinner that evening with the Huntzbergers. It would be a long tiring two days but it was best to get the truth out there amongst the families before the press caught wind of it and that wouldn't be long with Rory's inheritance getting announced soon someone would be bound to do some digging into her life and find the licence. She would do whatever it took to protect her darling

_Honor POV_

She could tell something about her brother had changed over the past few months, he was kinder and more open since his trip to Europe over the summer. She knew him better than he knew himself at times but she couldn't figure out what was the reason for this change and it was driving her mad.

She figured she would find out at this lunch. She parked her car and handed the keys to the valet as she stepped into the classy restaurant that the two siblings often ate lunch at, Logan had called her and said he had something to talk to her about and it had to be before this weekend.

She could see him sitting at their favourite table nursing a small glass of scotch as he waited for her to get there.

"Sorry baby brother I was with Josh and lost track of time" she watched him as she kissed his cheek and took her seat opposite him. He looked good, no sign of a hangover which was unusual and no sign of any recent confrontation with their dad which was even better.

They ordered their meals and made small talk as they waited for it to arrive, Honor knew her brother when it came to him wanting to talk, he had to work up to it and she felt comfortable giving him the time to do so. It was after their appetiser plates were taken away when she lost her patience.

"Well you said you wanted to talk I'm here so talk" She could see him take a deep breath and began to worry about what he wanted to say.

"I'm married" She just sat there in shock, did her baby brother just say he got married. She didn't know what to think.

"Seriously married?"

"Yeah in Europe over the summer, I saw her in a café and she was just an angel. It took me a couple of days to talk to her, we hung out and then I asked her if I could follow her through Europe on her trip and she said yes"

"Not seeing how this makes you married"

"Our last stop was London to visit her Great Grandmother and while we were there we walked past this tiny chapel and I thought I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I ask she says yes and with her Gran as a witness we got married in that tiny church the next day, it was special"

"Wow so who is she? What's her name? Where does she live and stupid question but do Mom and Dad know"

"No they don't, her name is Rory Gilmore Hayden-she is Emily and Richard's granddaughter and she is also the Hayden heiress, this is what I plan on announcing at the dinner on Saturday but I knew I had to tell you first".

Honor could tell her brother was nervous about her reaction but she couldn't think clearly other than to see if this girl is good enough for her brother and if he really did love her.

She loved Logan she did but he had a habit of screwing up when it came to women and she didn't want this girl to get caught in the fallout.

"Well what is she like?" she was reserving judgement for now

"She's amazing she's got this crazy personality, a coffee addiction, a loving relationship with her mother and she's extremely dedicated to her studies she wants to be a journalist- an overseas correspondent and no she's not with me for the connections. She's too sweet for that kind of behaviour and no she's not pregnant"

Honor could tell her brother was serious about this, he loved this girl she could tell by the way he talked about her, the way his face lit up and his eye glowed. She could only hope the wife felt the same way; if she did Honor wouldn't have any problem with her and told her brother as much.

"Thanks Honor it means a lot to me that you're on board with this"

"Don't worry I'll be at dinner to meet her and to back you up with the parents"

The pair finished their lunch and left the restaurant to go their separate ways him back to Yale and Rory and her back to Josh. It had been a successful afternoon out and both felt better but couldn't help but wonder at the reactions they were going to see this weekend.

_Well that's another chapter done and I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed it is appreciated and I hope you continue to like the story._

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

I apologize that this isn't a new chapter but I have been crazy busy with end of year school projects and just haven't had the chance to write.

Good news is exams end on Thursday and I have almost a full chapter finished so I should get that up soon. On another matter does anyone know who adopted mutlicolouredeyes story **No Matter What** I read the synopsis and I want to read the whole story but I can't it and was hoping if any of you knew if you could let me know thanks

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter 8**

_Rory POV_

She wasn't sure she was looking forward to this. Logan had called her earlier to confirm that they were on for dinner tonight at the Gilmores' and then the enormity of what she was about to do set in and she was feeling so nervous she thought she might be sick.

She picked up her phone off her bed and dialled her Gran's number as she made her way to the closet to pick out an outfit for the evening.

"Hello" even over the phone Trix sounded very British and very stern, "Rory darling what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Hi gran I'm just calling about tonight's dinner are you ready for the drama?" as she spoke she knew her gran would pick up on the anxiety in her voice.

"Dear do not worry we have thought this through, myself and young Huntzberger with be there for you the whole time".

"But Gran mom will be so disappointed and angry at me, how do I deal with that".

"Darling I do not want to hear another word about it, you are telling them today they have a right to know"

They ended the call soon after and Rory was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when Logan knocked on her window.

"Hey you come on in I'm almost done."

_Logan's POV_

"Yeah you look beautiful" Logan went and sat on her bed waiting for her to finish. He knew that she was nervous about the fallout of their revelations but he didn't think it would be that bad.

Yes their main problems would be their mothers; Shira would not be happy with not being able to pick a trophy wife for Logan and Lorelai would be upset Rory married into society and also did it without telling her.

The Gilmores and the Haydens would be happy that she married for love, would have anything she wanted and had married someone with a good family in society. Mitchum would be pleased Logan was settling down and getting more serious about the future and Elias would simply be happy that it was Trix's granddaughter. The two of them went way back as old friends and he would give Rory a chance simply for her.

"Sweetheart we need to leave now if we're going to get there on time and Emily will not be happy if we show up late, it's rude."

"Alright"

The drive to the Gilmore residence was mostly filled with quiet murmurings of what they would say and how they would explain it. Logan had a bit of an idea after telling his sister but they would have to do it carefully.

As Logan pulled the car into the drive way they could see Trix already there waiting for them to arrive, they left the car to greet her.

"Well now that you're here we can enter together" with that said the turned and rapped on the door sharply with her cane and waited for the maid to answer. When she did get the door Trix immediately started to berate her, "Really is it too hard to answer the door before the people on the other side die of old age and exposure to the elements"

The poor maid looked terrified but quickly ushered them in, took their coats, told them everyone else was in the living room and hurried off to avoid any more complaints.

Rory seemed to take a deep breathe to steady herself then walked into the room with Logan's hand on her lower back guiding her gently.

"Hey I'm here and this is my surprise" she said as she indicated to her gran and Logan.

Richard was shocked he couldn't believe his mother was here without telling him but then again she always was a minx he had just finished greeting her when he noticed that Logan Huntzberger was standing with his Granddaughter and that gave him something to ponder. How did his sweet Rory know Mitchum Huntzberger's play boy son, not that he had anything against him it's just he didn't think they socialised in the same circles even if they would both be at Yale this year.

They all sit down with drinks in hand and began to make small talk, asking after Rory's grades, Logan's family, Lorelai and Richards work and Trix's health. Then they got down to the heart of the matter, why they were all there?

"Now not to be rude or anything but will someone say something, Gran why did you come in with Rory and who is this guy?" Lorelai was starting to get really agitated, she knew something was going on and she wanted to be told and not just kept in the dark.

Everyone could see Rory take a moment to steady herself and then take Logan's hand before she began to talk.

"Well Gran is with us because I asked her to be here and this mom is Logan Huntzberger….. my husband"

You could have heard a pin drop in the room after that, all three were simply stunned this was not what they imagined when Rory said she had a surprise, when did their angelic Rory get married.

After letting the words and the shock settle in Lorelai was furious.

"Rory what the hell goes on in your head anymore, you got married?, This isn't the plan the plan was Chilton, Harvard, New York Times, CNN then marriage and a family, you're not following the plan"

Everyone could see that she was working up steam for a second blow when Trix decided it was time to intervene.

"That is enough Lorelai we are discussing his like civilised adults, now these two met this summer in Europe and dated throughout that time until they arrived in London and decided they were going to get married. They love each other and went into this with their eyes wide open and have no intention of letting anyone tear them apart."

No one in the room could doubt the fire in her voice as she said this but still Lorelai tried to talk some sense into her daughter.

"Rory honey this can't be what you want your marrying into society, you don't want this life"

Rory really couldn't believe her own mother would try something like this, she should be happy for her not try to talk out of it like a child that needs patronising.

"Well sorry mom but I decided Logan is what I want if you can't accept that then so be it"

No one knew what to say after that, Rory usually avoided confrontation but here she was putting her mother in her place.

To avoid more fights Emily asked the question she wanted

"Where are your rings you two?"

In response they pulled their rings from their necklaces and put them on then showed them off. They had simple wedding bands but Rory's engagement ring was really something to look at, a Tiffany's soleste 1.5 carat diamond ring that cost logan nearly £20,000 but as he said she deserved it and more.

After showing off the rings they moved onto dinner, with conversation focused on the pairs plans for the future and how and when they planned to tell everyone else.

The coupleleft shortly after eating with making their goodbyes as quickly as possible along with a promise not to say anything until Sunday, by then the Haydens and the Huntzbergers would know as well. They just hoped they went more smoothly than this one.

_Well that's it I hope you all like it, sorry it took so long to update but life just got in the way. I plan on updating more and I will put a link on my profile with Rory's ring._

_R & R_

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter Nine**

_Rory POV_

She woke up when the sun began to stream in through her windows and she noticed the empty space on the bed beside her, clearly Logan was awake already. She checked the time and saw it was already 9.45. Their brunch with the Haydens was set for 11 o'clock so she decided she would have to get up now to get ready.

"Logan sweetheart where are you?" she called to the common room and waited for a reply. They had spent the night in his dorm again because his friends were out again.

"Yeah Ace is everything alright?" he questioned as he came into the room holding a breakfast tray laden with food and large coffee mugs.

"No everything is fine can I have the coffee now?" she teased as she reached for the large cup of black coffee. After their time spent in Europe Logan knew exactly how she took her coffee and that the first cup of the day had to be as black and strong as you could possibly make it.

"Yes take it, eat your breakfast and then get ready we need to leave in like 45 minutes"

"Ok" they finished eating together then Rory left to take a shower as Logan got dressed. For once they managed to get out the door at a reasonable time because women could take forever to get ready and just delay everything but clearly today was not one of those times.

They sat in Logan's Porsche on the way to Hartford Country Club thinking how they were going to do this one. Trix wasn't with them as it would've seemed strange and besides she didn't think the Haydens would have many problems after seeing the two so in love and seeing Rory well looked after.

"This one should be easy compared to last night and the one we will be doing tonight" Logan said trying to motivate her to leave the car but she was being stubborn again.

"What if they get mad at me like mom did then what do we do. I really don't like it when people are mad at me or hate me, it's not nice."

"They won't get mad they love you, they may be upset they missed it but we plan on doing a vowel renewal after we graduate so they can accept that"

"Let's get this over with" They walked hand in hand in to the club and made their way to the dining hall and stopped at the hostess podium.

"Hi we're here for brunch with the Haydens" Rory said to the woman waiting and let her lead them to the table.

Strobe and Christopher both rose as they approached the table and greeted them.

"Hey kiddo it's really good to see you again, and who is this?" Christopher was sure that whatever his eldest had called them here for had something to do with this young man and he could make guesses but he wanted her to say it.

"Dad, Nana, granddad I'd like you to meet Logan Huntzberger. He is my husband." Everyone could tell she lowered her voice to avoid eavesdroppers.

Chris nearly spat his drink all over the table as he thought on his daughter's words, he thought the guy was a boyfriend not a husband but clearly he was wrong. He looked at his parents and saw they were similarly shocked.

"Honey did you just call this young man your husband?" Francine had recovered enough to start trying to get answers.

"Yes Nana he is my husband" Rory was beginning to wonder about her father and grandfather; they were being really quiet it was starting to get her worried.

"How did you meet Logan darling, I was sure Mitchum said something about him being in Fiji this year so he wasn't at Yale" Strobe knew Mitchum Huntzberger, they did business together and socialised in the same circles so he was curious as to how his angel met the wayward trouble maker.

"We met while in Europe over the summer in a café in Italy."

"Yes sir I actually watched her for a couple of days in the same café before I worked up the nerve to talk to her, we hung out together and then I asked if she would let me follow her through her trip and she said yes" Logan was trying to get them to understand their feelings for one another.

"After we left Paris and before we came home we took a trip to London where I saw Gran and I was thinking about coming back to Yale and all that we would face and how it might break us up and I realised how much I loved Logan"

Logan again took over the story telling as he could see comprehension dawning on them.

"I came to the same realisation while she was with her Gran and thinking on Hartford life I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We had Trix act as a witness and just did it, now were telling people."

"Rory does your mom and grandparents know?" Chris knew if they didn't there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah they know now and mom really didn't take it well, said I was going against the plan and I was marrying into society. It's not like I'm going to be a trophy wife regardless of what anyone says, I'm not giving up my dreams."

"Well that's very good, Logan what do you plan on doing?" Strobe wanted to make sure this young man was good enough for his granddaughter. He had heard things from Mitchum that Logan was a slacker and a play boy and he didn't want his granddaughter hurt.

"Well I have to bring my grades up and spend more time at the YDN to get my father off my back and then we're going to have to re arrange my plans for after graduation. I do not intend on going to London and working on the business side if things just yet.. I want to write for a while first maybe do some editing but not business work yet."

"And do you plan on taking over the family business?" Logan could see where he was going with this and decided he liked this man. He wanted to make sure Rory and any other family were well taken care of by him and wanted to know how he planned on doing it.

"I do plan on taking over but my father will have to get used to many changes, for instance family and personal events will always come before work, our children will not be forced into this as a career it will be a choice, things like that"

Rory could tell he had impressed them and they were looking like they were going to accept this but she wanted to make sure.

"So you will be happy for us and back us up when the press finds out and when the Huntzbergers have a flip out?"

"Yes darling we will support both of you"

This statement made them all very happy that they were becoming a family, the couple showed off their rings and answered a few more questions before they headed back to Yale.

When they arrived back on campus they headed back to Logan's dorm room discussing how the day went and the reactions they got so far. When they got to the door Logan unlocked it and entered, picking Rory up and spinning her around on the way.

"Now my darling wife, how about we have a reminder of our honeymoon?"

Rory was giggling as she spun with her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips but stopped as she caught sight of three stunned people.

"Uh Huntz want to explain what the hell your on about?"

Standing in the centre of the room in front of the couch were Steph, Finn and Colin looking shell shocked.

_Well there you have it, the muses told me to end it here so I did. Next chapter we have their reactions along with the dinner at the Huntzbergers. Stay tuned._

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did I would have kept Rory and Logan together**

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU –Trix did not die but Emily and Richard still split up. Rory meets Logan in Europe and has a good relationship with her dad and the Haydens. This is a Rogan story, be kind it's my first fic.

**Chapter Ten**

_Lorelai's POV (AN: don't you just hate me for making you wait)_

She just couldn't believe it- her smart, shy bookworm daughter got married without telling her. She did it in Europe with her Gran there and even worse she married a society, silver spoon fed, trust fund brat. This had to be a cruel joke or a nightmare because her Rory would never do this to her.

These thoughts circulated around in her head as she drove back to Stars Hollow following dinner. She parked her car outside the diner and went in; Luke was at the counter wiping it down getting ready to close up when she entered. He heard the door and turned to face her with a smile.

"Hey Lorelai I still have some coffee in the pot if you're interested?" he saw that she was in a strange mood and figured something happened at dinner and that she could use a cup of coffee.

Lorelai decided to just say it as no one else was around to hear and gossip,

"Rory's married" She watched his eyes widen in disbelief at her statement and he searched her gaze for any sign that she was joking and she knew by the sudden slight slump of his shoulders that he realised she wasn't kidding. She was serious.

"You're not joking you're really serious, how can she be married and why didn't we notice earlier?"

"I found out tonight at dinner she brought him with her, he is a spoilt society child that she met when she went to Europe with my mother" Lorelai was grateful that he was concerned, it meant a lot to her that he was so interested in what happened in her kid's life.

"You mean you didn't even know about this before now, how is that possible you two nearly share the same brain. She didn't even talk to you about this when she came home."

Lorelai was thankful that Luke was here so she could get this all out of her system, she felt like she didn't even know her own daughter anymore not since the incident with Dean. She knew her words and actions had hurt her daughter but she didn't realise how much it alienated her from her.

"I haven't had a good relationship with her since the night of the test run. Something went on with Dean, then I made her go to Europe with my mom she kinda felt betrayed and thought I was getting rid of her."

"Have you talked to her since?"

"No she left with Logan straight after dinner their telling Chris, the Haydens and the Huntzbergers tomorrow. It will probably be all over the society scene the day after."

"Lorelai we can get through this we just have to be there for Rory now and you can call her later and meet up somewhere and talk on your own. It'll be better for you rather than letting things fester. After that you can bring him by I'll set him straight on how to treat Rory."

Luke said this with such conviction that Lorelai could not help but believe him and take comfort in his words. Everything would be alright, she and Rory would get through this little difficulty and she had Luke's support to make sure this Huntzberger took good care of her baby.

Watching move around the diner she thought _'Yes everything will be just fine'_

_Logan's POV_

Of all the things that could have happened today his friends finding out about them was not something he had anticipated just yet. He could feel Rory tense as they continued the Mexican standoff in the common room. He relaxed his grip on her waist and let her slip back down to rest her feet on the floor.

The longer the silence went on the more nervous he became, he started to realise that his friends were upset with him and he needed to set that right.

Before he could say a word however Stephanie decided she would speak for all of them.

"Well Logan are you going to explain what you just said and do I know you from somewhere?" the latter question was directed at Rory who still hadn't lost the deer in the headlights look on her face.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this please" Colin was trying to prevent fights as always but even he wanted to know what was going on, this was the girl he'd seen Logan kiss, the one he was bringing to the LDB and probably the girl behind the feminine products in his bathroom whenever he spent the night somewhere else.

Once everyone was seated Logan decided he should be the one to handle this so he just came out and said it.

"Guys you remember Rory Gilmore she's coming to the LDB with us next week. Just a little thing but she's my wife!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. The three were absolutely stunned. They could not believe their playboy friend had gotten married apparently of his own violation. This just wasn't something they could comprehend; Logan had been fighting against settling down for years. Why now? And why her?

"You mean you're really married, she's been the visitor you've been having over when we're gone. I mean my god you're married and you seem happy with that!"

Colin was really trying to wrap his head around this but it wasn't that simple, Logan was probably the last person he thought would marry any one even more marry a society girl like his mother wanted. He had been determined not to settle until he was absolutely ready so what the hell happened the last four months.

"Yeah I'm married and yes I am happy with that!" Logan could see they were looking kind of sceptic and decided he should make things clear to them without Rory being present.

"Hey Ace why don't you go back to your dorm and change and come back here and we'll go out for lunch O.K"

She could tell he was trying to get rid of her and went along with it.

"Alright I'll be back soon" with that said she was out the door leaving the four friends to work out their issues.

"Right I'll make this clear right now, I love her and you guys will NOT make her feel bad, ridicule her or our marriage or we're seriously going to have problems got it?"

They could tell he was really serious because he would never snap at them and especially about a girl. They had a feeling that if they didn't accept the girl he would have a hard time being friends with them if the wife was excluded.

Steph wasn't about to lose her friend so she decided to move the conversation along before twiddle dee or twiddle dum said something stupid.

"So do either of your family's know you got hitched and please tell me you have a photo of your parents' faces" she said with a teasing smile.

Logan looked relieved at the Segway the conversation had taken and smiled right back at her.

"No we're going tonight but I will get Honor to take a picture for you if you really like"

The group all had a big laugh at that and talked more about Logan's trip in Europe and his wedding until Rory came back to the door for them to leave for Hartford again, this time for dinner at the Huntzbergers.

_Well there it is didn't get a chance to get dinner in but that will be coming up soon. So you know the drill ten good reviews by Monday and I'll update again technology permitting._

_Aleaobbxxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note **

Hi I know everyone wants me to update I just recently suffered some writers block but I'll offer everyone a deal. I'm looking for a Harry Potter story. I can't remember the name or author but Harry winds up adopted called Hadrian Walker he interests Voldemort and taken into care of the Malfoys. If anyone can give me the title of this story so I can read it I will upload a new chapter of My Life by 8pm Monday. If possible I'd love the title by 12am

Thank you all for your support and letting me know my story is appreciated,

_Aleaobbxxx_


End file.
